vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rolling Girl
Rolling Girl (ローリンガール) ist ein Song von wowaka und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund Veröffentlicht am 14. Februar 2010 kam dieses Lied auf die 2. Position der Weekly VOCALOID Rankings der Woche seines Debüts. Der Song hat über 3 Millionen Views auf Niconico. Die Texte sind sehr vage, aber die allgemeine Idee ist, dass ein Mädchen mit fernen Träumen und eine Geschichte die ständig "Versagen" muss, um zu "Rollen", auch wenn ihr Ziel ist immer noch zu weit weg und sie lieber ihre Atmung stoppen würde.. Üblicherweise wird der Song als über Mobbing interpretiert. Es gibt einige Theorien darüber was die Texte eigentlich bedeuten. Eine der bekanntesten Theorien ist das Lied darum geht das der Protagonist (Hatsune Miku) extrem gemobbt wird und mehr und mehr den verstand verliert. In den Video wird gezeigt wie sich selbst würgt und sich immer wieder freiwillig meldet um zu "Rollen". "I will roll again today!" "Ich werde heute wieder rollen!" Es wird vermutet das mit "Rollen" gemeint das sie den Kopf für andere hin hält und alle Probleme und Leid einfach runterschlugt und weitermacht. In den letzten Zeilen wird ein junge gezeigt der sie umarmt und mit ihr redet...hier gehen die meinung auseinander, das liegt vermutlich daran das es verschiedene versionen gibt die andere letzte Zeilen haben. In der einen version wird ihr gesagt das sie nun nicht mehr "Rollen" muss und das jetzt alles besser wird. Die Theorie darum ist das Miku hilfe von einem Lehrer bekommt und sich alles bessert. In der anderen version werden die letzten Zeilen anders übersetzt...Sie wird gefragt ob sie es nicht müde ist alles einfach so hinzunehmen und ihr wird gesagt das sie aufhören soll zu atmen...Die Theorie hier ist das der Junge der Miku an die Hand nimmt, umarmt und mit ihr redet eine verkörperung von Miku`s Depression ist und sie auffordert einfach aufzugeben. Lyrics Japanisch= ロンリーガールはいつまでも　届かない夢見て 騒ぐ頭の中を掻き回して，掻き回して。 「問題ない。」と呟いて，言葉は失われた？ もう失敗，もう失敗。 間違い探しに終われば，また，回るの！ もう一回，もう一回。 「私は今日も転がります。」と， 少女は言う　少女は言う 言葉に意味を奏でながら！ 「もう良いかい？」 「まだですよ，まだまだ先は見えないので。息を止めるの，今。」 ローリンガールの成れの果て　届かない，向こうの色 重なる声と声を混ぜあわせて，混ぜあわせて。 「問題ない。」と呟いた言葉は失われた。 どうなったって良いんだってさ， 間違いだって起こしちゃおうと誘う，坂道。 もう一回，もう一回。 私をどうか転がしてと 少女は言う　少女は言う 無口に意味を重ねながら！ 「もう良いかい？」 「もう少し，もうすぐ何か見えるだろうと。息を止めるの，今。」 もう一回，もう一回。 「私は今日も転がります。」と， 少女は言う　少女は言う 言葉に笑みを奏でながら！ 「もう良いかい？もう良いよ。そろそろ君も疲れたろう，ね。」 息を止（や）めるの，今。 |-|Romaji= rollin' girl wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite sawagu atama no naka o kaki mawashite kaki mawashite "mondai nai" to tsubuyaite kotoba wa ushina wareta? mō shippai mō shippai machigai sagashi ni owa reba mata mawaru no! mō ikkai mō ikkai "watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu" to shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu kotoba ni imi o kanade nagara! "mō ii kai?" "mada desu yo mada mada saki wa mie nai node iki o tomeru no ima" rollin' girl no nare no hate todoka nai mukō no iro kasanaru koe to koe o maze awase te maze awase te "mondai nai" totsubuyaita kotoba wa ushina wareta dō nattatte iin datte sa machigai datte okoshi chaō to sasou sakamichi mō ikkai mō ikkai watashi o dōka korogashite to shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu mukuchi ni imi o kasane nagara! "mō ii kai?" "mō sukoshi mō sugu nanika mieru darō to iki o tomeru no ima" mō ikkai mō ikkai "watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu" to shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu kotoba ni emi o kanade nagara! "mō ii kai? mō ii yo soro soro kimi mo tsukareta rōne" iki o yameru no ima |-|Englisch= a rollin' girl is always in a dream that never will be coming true there's so much noise inside her little head she scratches it all around she scratches it all around "no problems" the word comes out so light but in return it's gone to the air it's a mistake, what a mistake it's a matter of finding the add one out in the end it rolls again! one more time, one more time each day i will be rolling one more time so she says, so she says as she plays the meaning of it to her spoken words are u ready yet? not so ready yet the future is still so far away to me so im holding my breath, just now a rollin' girl is faraway in wasteland beyond the colors u cant reach those overlapping voices in the air she mixes them all around she mixes them all around "no problems" the word came out so light but now it vanished without a trace she said that i dont give a damn so lets cause some mistakes with me she tempts me on this hill road one more time, one more time i beg you to roll me one more time so she says, so she says as she lays the meaning of it to unspoken words are u ready yet? just one moment it nearly should be here to show me something so im holding my breath, just now one more time, one more time each day i will be rolling one more time so she syas, so she says as she plays the sound of laughter to her spoken words are u ready yet? im ready now u must be so sick and tired of this so i stop my breathing, just now |-|Deutsch= Die einsamsten Mädchen träumen von Dingen die niemals geschen. Zu viel Lärm erfüllt den Kopf ihrerselbst. Das Problem, es krazt, das Problem sich wälzt. "Kein Problem." So schnell sie es sagte. Doch was war es, was sie wirklich dachte? Ein Fehler, ein großer Fehler, die Puzzleteile werden mehr und mehr. Und sie dreht sich wieder. Noch einmal, noch einmal, "Dreh mich wieder, hab keine Wahl." Sie sagte es so schnell, das kleine Mädchen. Wollte die wahre Bedeutung der Wörtern sehn'. "Bist du fertig?" "Nein, bin ich nicht." Kann die Zukunft noch lange nicht sehn'. Und so höre ich nun auf ... zu Atmen. Das sich drehende Mädchen kommt letztendlich zum stehn'. Die Farben, sie kann sie alle nicht sehn'. Laute Stimmen, sich überschneiden. "Kein Problem." So schnell sie es sagte. Ist denn verloren, was sie wirklich dachte? Was soll sie tun? Es ist so schwer. Doch Fehler sind egal, sie sind nicht mehr. Verführen sie zum drehen. Woah! Noch einmal, noch einmal, "Dreh mich wieder, hab keine Wahl." Sie sagte es so schnell, das kleine Mädchen. Wollte die wahre Bedeutung der Wörtern sehn'. "Bist du fertig?" "Nein, bin ich nicht." Kann die Zukunft noch lange nicht sehn'. Und so höre ich nun auf ... zu Atmen. Noch einmal, noch einmal, "Dreh mich wieder, hab die Wahl." Sie sagte es so schnell, das kleine Mädchen. Nun kann man sie sogar lachen sehn'. "Bist du fertig jetzt?" "War tapfer bis zuletzt." Sie ist nun müde und hat nichts mehr zu sagen. Und so hört sie nun ewig auf ... zu Atmen. Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Wowaka Kategorie:Hall of Legend